


Born To Take

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Exhibitionism, Graves is a size queen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Graves was absolutely not disappointed that Newt was so average sized in the bedroom department. Not disappointed at all. Except dreams of being split open on a huge cock have just fizzled out, forever more only to be fulfilled only in his imagination. However Newt picks up on it and has several ideas on how to improvise and bring into reality Graves' wildest dreams.





	Born To Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> For an anon (no directed staring anyone here) who wanted fisting, sex toys and tentacle porn.
> 
> Why yes, my cheeks are flaming at having written such filth. Send help to put the fires out!

It wasn’t that Graves hadn’t caught glimpses of Newt before, their relationship wasn’t prudish or innocent in any way. There’d been hurried handjobs, blowjobs in the dark, making out, frottage and dirty talk from the start more or less. But this was the first time he truly took in Newt and could see rather than just feel the man in his palm and mouth. He wasn’t disappointed. He absolutely wasn’t. But Newt was just so, well, average. Graves would love him all the same but he could see his wishful thinking of being split open on a huge cock until he couldn’t think anymore just fade into nonexistence. It would forever be a fantasy and nothing more. He sighed and smiled and Newt pulled him onto the bed. All things considered Newt was a considerate lover. He took his time prepping Graves, kissing him, even sucking his cock while he fingered him loose before urging him onto his hands and knees and sinking into him.

It was a pleasant fuck, Newt picked up speed at his request, shoving into him with brutal force. But it still wasn’t enough. Most of Graves’ warmup toys were bigger than Newt was – he didn’t have the heart to tell Newt that he didn’t really need any prep for something the size of his dick. His own hand was wrapped around his cock, trying to wring an orgasm out of himself as he concentrated on Newt in him, imagining him a bit bigger, hoping that his mind could recreate the feeling of fullness and stretch that he craved to really get off. He could almost make himself believe he could feel it, Newt’s rough thrusts, the slap of skin against skin so close to what he really craved that he hoped that perhaps he could come from just that. Newt’s fingers tightened on his hips as he groaned and stilled before he continued with more gentle thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Graves scrunched his eyes up in desperation. It wasn’t enough. No matter how much he wanted it, Newt was softening in him and he almost cried out in frustration. He wasn’t even close. With a sigh Newt pulled out and flopped down next to him.

“You okay?” he asked. There was something in his eyes, some kind of understanding with a layer of curiosity. Graves bit his lips and nodded. “It wasn’t quite what you wanted though, was it? Something was lacking.”

Graves felt his cheeks heat up as he tried to come up with a way to appease Newt and reassure him. It wasn’t his intention to make Newt feel inadequate but how does one explain that they have a thing for larger than average to ride? However Newt made it easy for him.

“You were hoping for something a bit bigger.” It wasn’t a question, it was just a fact that fell from Newt’s lips without judgement or disappointment. If it were possible Graves felt his blush spread down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head onto his arms to hide. A warm hand ran up and down his back.

“It’s okay. To be honest you weren’t very subtle about it. And I may have accidentally looked in the wrong draw that one time. Plus the way you like to almost choke on me when you suck me off. I saw it, don’t deny it. You love having me hold your head down while my cock is buried in your throat.”

Graves froze at the words, the hand which had been a comfort was a leaden weight on his back. He didn’t quite want to believe Newt had seen his toy collection, even he was aware enough to know that it could be intimidating – some of his toys were specifically made for him. When he had the money to spare and no-one else to spoil he liked to treat himself. Graves didn’t want to think about Newt seeing them, perhaps at first being disappointed or even angry before, with his usual aplomb, accepting things as they were.

“Perhaps we could bring them into the bedroom with us, if you’d like?” Newt’s voice was warm and almost hopeful. “I’d love to see you take some of them. Perhaps tie you down and fill you at my pleasure. Or make you ride one of them while you kneel between my knees. I reckon I could come from just watching you.” Newt was purring in his ear by then. The images he conjured were enough to get Graves’ dick stirring again in interest.

“What do you say, shall we see if we can make you scream? Maybe not tonight with the toys, I have something else in mind but it’s something that I’d be very very happy to try with you.”

Graves turned his head to the side to peer at Newt who grinned at him.

“Now, on your back please, and spread your legs.” The instructions had no room for argument and Graves shivered in anticipation. To his surprise Newt settled between his legs and without any warning licked a stripe up his half hard cock. It was wonderful, the rasp of a wet tongue over him before being engulfed in a warmth. Yet it wasn’t enough. It got him fully hard and he groaned in appreciation but even by himself he rarely came without anything filling him to his limits. Fingers trailed down from his balls, to his hole and his cock jerked with interest. He half heard a jar open before fingers cool with slick returned. Newt sucked on him, tongue pressed flat over the vein that ran along the bottom of his cock and sunk three fingers into him with a short sharp thrust. It had him bucking up and then pushing back down on the fingers, still not quite enough to make him feel full but better. Newt pulled off him with a slurp.

“Would you like more?” he asked, all innocent.

“Please. I want to feel you.” Graves mumbled into the crook of his arm which was thrown over his face. “All of you.”

The implication hung in the air between them as Newt mulled it over while he toyed with Graves’ hole.

“You sure?” was all he finally asked.

“Yes.” Graves all but hissed. Newt didn’t reply, instead he pushed a fourth finger in, letting his hand slowly push in up to the knuckles. He looked almost mesmerised when Graves chanced a glance down. His knuckles were brushing against the edge of his hole, teasing him with a gentle push before pulling back only to return a second later, always pushing a little more, slipping a bit deeper. The moan Graves let out was guttural as he raised his hips to push down against Newt. Any resistance Newt thought he may have encountered disappeared when his knuckle finally pushed properly into him, leaving his thumb resting along his perineum and brushing lightly against his balls.

“Please.” Graves bit out, not sure what he wanted, whether it was for Newt’s mouth to return to his cock or if he wanted Newt to tuck his thumb and fill him properly, like he’d been craving all along. It seemed to be enough to break Newt’s stare from where his hand met body as all too quickly his mouth was once again wrapped round Graves. He pulled his hand out, letting Graves feel the width of his knuckles as he pulled off with his mouth before roughly pushing back in while taking his cock as deep as he could. There was never any question that Graves was the better of the two of them at deep throating but Newt would try his best to return the favour. He choked a little and pulled off for a breath, his fingers slipped out too and Graves couldn’t hold back the groan of disappointment. Except there were now five fingers cupped together pressing relentlessly into him.

“Breathe for me.” Newt reminded him and Graves sucked in a breath he’d forgotten to take in the anticipation of what was to come. As he let his breath out in a long gush Newt pressed on and wiggled his hand a little to make Graves appreciate just how much he was taking. It was a heady feeling, the way his body just gave way to Newt, long use of his toys making for very little resistance. At the widest part, where Newt’s knuckles wouldn’t give way like his fingers had Graves sighed contentedly. He willed his body to give in, to let Newt finally push fully into him and make him feel as full as he’d been wanting to be all night. When he felt the stretch of the widest part of Newt’s hand finally push past the ring of muscles his cock twitched again and he huffed out a small chuckle. It felt too good, Newt’s hand finally almost all in him, narrowing around his bony wrist.

“You okay there?” Newt’s voice sounded distant as Graves got lost in his head and the sensations pulling at his body.

“More than.”

“Want me to move?”

“More than anything. Please.” No matter the situation, Graves always tried to remember his manners. He wasn’t begging, he was just polite. A laugh almost bubbled out of him, who was he kidding? Right now he’d babble and beg Newt to move if that’s what the other man wanted. Instead inexorably slowly Newt pulled his hand out until the widest part caught on his rim in the most delicious of ways.

“Still good?”

“Stop asking and just fuck me already.” Graves snapped. So much for his manners. However Newt kept up his ridiculously teasing pace, made sure Graves felt every part of his hand push into him. It was the most self-indulgent of tortures. When he was alone Graves never could draw it out like Newt was, he got too caught up in sensations and usually ended up fucking himself hard and fast beyond a certain point. It seemed that Newt had no such problems, happy to tease him into a writhing mess.

“I’m going to make a fist now.” Newt whispered and Graves grunted in response. True to his word he felt Newt slowly curl his fingers in and the fullness increased. Graves whined at the sensation, it was even better than his inflatable toy. His lover stilled at the sound.

“For fucks sake move! I’m not fragile. I’m horny.” Graves grumbled. Newt stifled his laugh in the crease of his thigh before he twisted his fist. Graves froze below him as each knuckle slowly pressed against his prostate causing swirls of pleasure to swirl and spark though him.

“Do that again.” He gasped and Newt complied, twisting his arm the other way as he started up small motions in and out too. It was more than Graves had ever experienced, the way his hole stretched and twisted along Newt’s slick wrist while his prostate was slowly massaged by one knuckle at a time.

“Faster.” He barked, hips moving in time with Newt’s pushes. Once again Newt did as told, eyes fixed on Graves’ face which he stopped covering the moment Newt pushed deep. Instead his hands were fisted in the sheets, one arm flung above his head to try and ground himself.

“Deeper. Please.” Graves gritted out. It was becoming too much, the relentless pressure building in him, Newt’s constant, almost unpredictable rhythm as he forced himself deeper into Graves. Hips snapped down to meet each thrust in and Graves forgot all decorum as he swore, moaned and growled. He planted his feet on the bed to get better leverage and his hips stuttered. It felt like the world had frozen in that one second before he tumbled over the precipice in freefall. When the all-consuming pleasure receded and Graves was aware of his surroundings once more he sighed. Newt had slowed down his motions, still gently shifting around in him to let him ride out the high.

“Good?” Newt asked with a lopsided smile. Graves couldn’t do anything but laugh then groan as Newt began to ease his hand out.

“Stay. For a bit longer, please?” his pleasure addled mind asked sweetly and Newt complied with his every wish. A warm hand rested on his stomach, fingers splayed over where his other hand slowly unfurled. It was a curious sensation, Newt almost clasping him in his hands like something precious.

“You know, you took half my lower arm too. Next time I should have a mirror so you can see. You were made for this.” Newt was almost reverent with his praise and it made Graves feel the warm embers of pride and satisfaction ignite deep within him. Gradually he shifted and Newt took the hint, his hand slowly slipping out of him. It didn’t stop Graves whining at the loss and feeling of emptiness but Newt shushed him. A few muttered spells to get them clean and Newt pushed himself up so he was level with Graves, one hand gently carding through sweat drenched hair.

“May I hold you?” he asked. In reply Graves all but wrapped himself around Newt, basking in the warmth he radiated. A nap in that moment sounded really appealing and he didn’t fight the heaviness that forced his eyes to slip shut.

When Graves woke he felt lighter in himself. The worry of his little fixation had been resolved and it had been a while since he’d felt so well fucked. For his part, Newt shyly asked how he was feeling, whether he needed him to check for any damage. It was so earnest that while in the past Graves might have brusquely refused this time he let Newt play nurse to his heart’s content. It felt nice, to be so thoroughly taken care of for once and Graves smiled at the thought of slowly getting used to it.

After such an indulgent session Graves was pleasantly surprised that Newt didn’t push things. He happily sank to his knees in the shower to blow him before Graves had him pushed up against the wall to rut against his hip as he chased his own climax. It was almost like innate knowledge Newt held that after such an intense time together Graves needed a little while to not recover, he wasn’t injured. But perhaps mentally pull himself together.

A week after taking Newt’s fist Graves wandered home only to be greeted by Newt smiling at him. Wordlessly he let Newt lead him into the bedroom where a selection of toys was laid out on the bed.

“I thought perhaps I could see how many times I can get you to come tonight.” It was a hopeful comment, one that along with the sight of some of his favourite toys had Graves’ mouth running dry with anticipation.

“You’re a legilimens I swear.” Graves rumbled, already stripping in eager anticipation. Newt just laughed and began to shed his own layers. Soon they were bare, wrapped around each other and making out, toys forgotten in the moment. Newt cupped Graves’ cheek in his palm.

“Do you trust me?” he asked serious in spite of the circumstances.

“You know I do.” Graves punctuated his response with another kiss, distracting Newt for another few minutes. All too soon Newt was pulling away breathlessly, his cock hard between them while Graves was half-mast at best. It didn’t seem to bother Newt who sat up, hand trailing along Graves’ body before he motioned for him to sit up. As soon as Graves was next to him Newt wandlessly summoned a toy. Graves gulped, it was the inflatable one – it wasn’t anything special to begin with, but when inflated he felt so delightfully full. On rare days he’d come with it in but rather than finish up and put it back in the cupboard he’d leave it in himself and go cook while occasionally blowing it up a bit further until he couldn’t take it anymore and would jerk himself off bent over the kitchen counter.

“I’ve weighted it a little, I hope you don’t mind. Should make things more interesting for you.” Newt dropped the plug into his hands and Graves’ eyebrows ran up into his hairline. It wasn’t a lie, the plug was certainly a lot heavier than he was used to. He grinned at Newt.

“I do so love a challenge.” The smirk he got in return was wicked.

“I’ll keep count.” Newt smirked then pushed Graves onto his back, fingers tickling down his chest, past his cock with one hand. The other took the plug from Graves’ loose grasp. The sound of the slick jar was followed by the scent of it and Graves relaxed back onto the bed, body tingling in eager anticipation. Newt was less hesitant than last time with opening him up. Two fingers pushed insistently at his entrance until his body yielded with a delicious shiver. Quickly it became three fingers wetly thrusting into him. Newt glanced up at him and smiled which was returned with warmth.

It was all the encouragement Newt seemed to need because he pulled his fingers out, tips catching on Graves’ rim drawing out a pleased groan from him. The tip of the plug replaced Newt’s hand and it was pushed into him with ease. Newt let him lie there and appreciate the sudden fullness and the weight. Why he’d never thought about it before Graves had no idea because it felt wonderful. Newt rubbed his stomach and watched with a content look as Graves’ cock filled out under his ministrations.

“I want you to kneel at the foot of the bed and suck me off.” Newt murmured in his ear. Without thinking Graves eagerly pushed himself up. Except the plug shifted in him and made his pause with a groan. Newt’s smirk was filled with impish delight as he watched Graves shuffle to the end of the bed and gingerly lower himself to his knees. He knew the weight of the plug meant Graves had to work harder to keep it in. He sat on the edge of the bed, knees bracketing Graves’ body. Leaning forward he grabbed a fistful of Graves’ hair and whispered in his ear.

“If you want to get off you’d better keep it in. Every time you do something I really like I’ll inflate it a bit more. Let me know if we hit your limit.”

With that he leant back and watched Graves’ eyes darken further with desire before lunging forward with the eagerness of the touch starved. He didn’t waste time with teasing, instead he wrapped his lips round Newt’s cock and took him as deep as possible and swallowed. Newt moaned in delight and true to his word let the plug inflate a fraction in Graves. The reaction was immediate as Graves whined around his cock and his hips twitched in pleasure.

He upped his efforts, hoping Newt would reward him again with another pump of his hand. Graves used his tongue to swirl around the head of Newt’s cock and push delicately against his slit. Newt’s fingers tightened in his hair while the other squeezed down and Graves couldn’t help but sit back and pant as he felt the plug swell in him again. He still had to work to keep it in him but it wasn’t so desperate now, he could enjoy the weight of it pulling down, making him clench down and relish the feeling all the more. To force Newt’s hand Graves leant forward again, not quite taking Newt into his throat because at that rate he would come before he got anywhere near his limit, being filled from two ends. Instead he curled a hand round what didn’t fit in his mouth and bobbed his head. The sole focus of his attention was Newt’s dick in his mouth. He let the foreskin roll down taut before using his lips to coax it back up. It seemed to do the trick because Newt’s hand fumbled before the pressure mounted some more in him.

It became an almost fight after that, how much Graves could tease Newt, make him groan as he hollowed his cheeks while pulling off and looking up from under thick lashes. The next instant he’d be groaning in pleasure as Newt rewarded him. The next time Newt squeezed down Graves pulled off his cock and leant back, chest heaving. He was almost at his limit with how far he’d pumped the toy for himself before. The pressure built up in him, the weight still pulled down but it was just a pleasant pull now, the toy so inflated it was snugly cradled in his body. His palms landed on the ground behind him, curving his back slightly as he tried to heave in another desperate breath.

“You can come whenever you want to.” Newt reminded him gently but his eyes were drawn to Graves’ face, eyes scrunched tight, brows low and almost in a frown but his lips were slack, open and forming a beautiful little “oh” as his hips twitched abortively.

“One more. Please. Newt. One more. Make me take one more.” Graves gasped.

“Touch yourself.” Newt purred and watched as one hand left the ground from where it had been supporting Graves. As soon as he had a firm grip on his own cock Newt squeezed down quickly and viciously for the final pump. The effect was almost immediate, Graves’ back bowed, head thrown back as the tendons of his neck stood out under the strain. His hand was barely moving around his cock, instead he was thrusting up into a loose grasp with short thrusts. Newt let him ride out his first orgasm as he watched. He could see the moment the world started to filter back into his senses, the shaking of the arm still supporting him and his eyes slowly opening though at first almost unseeing. Newt graciously let him have a few more moments until he was fairly certain Graves was back with him. He leant forward with a grin.

“That was one.” And Graves almost whimpered as his eyes widened. “You know,” Newt continued softly, “I’ve been thinking these last few days and I can’t imagine what it would feel like to fuck you after you’ve been so thoroughly stretched. So…”

He trailed off there and with a single motion the plug which had been filling Graves shrunk back to its regular size. It fell on the floor with a thud, Graves having neither the energy nor enough warning to even try to hold the toy in.

“On the bed, on your hands and knees please.” Newt urged Graves. Almost dazed Graves complied, but rather than hand the knees he rested his head on the crook of his arms and glanced back at Newt who was kneeling up behind him. Being breached by a regular cock after the inflatable plug had filled him completely was strange. It wasn’t disappointing like that first time they’d had sex because Graves felt thoroughly fucked out already. Instead it felt almost soothing, the gentle shallow thrust Newt had started off with. He let Newt take what he needed and huffed a little when a light smack landed on his backside.

“Tighten up a little. You’re so loose I could almost just jerk off in you.” Newt laughed at the soundless breath of a groan. He didn’t miss the way Graves’ eyes darkened at the idea though. That might be something to experiment with at a later date. As it was he just relished the soft huffs and grunts from his lover as he picked up his pace. Newt knew he wasn’t going to last, all he wanted to achieve (aside from his own pleasure) was to keep Graves interested enough while his body geared up for another round. The thought of what he was going to do to Graves hurried his hips along and all too soon he was freezing in the moment before giving a few more sloppy thrusts to wring the last bits of pleasure from his own body. He pulled out but laid a stilling hand on Graves’ back.

“Stay like this, it’s perfect for what I have planned next.” Obediently Graves stayed and let Newt pet his sides while his breathing calmed. A few short minutes later Newt was pushing himself up and moving behind Graves.

“Beautiful.” He purred as he took in the view, his own seed slowly leaking out of Graves. Using a finger he scooped up the leak and pushed it back in only to get a huff from the man below him.

“Quit your teasing. I thought you wanted to keep count.”

“Pushy much?” Newt’s smile was predatory as he reached for another toy. Graves looked over his shoulder and his eyes were drawn to the toy Newt was wielding. It was one of his bigger ones, custom made to his own liking with a firm core but softening closer to the surface. He’d only invested in it a few months back and the first time he worked himself open enough to be breached by it he came from that alone. Since then he’d been able to take the toy completely a couple of times. Trust Newt to pick that one out of his collection.

“Just, take it easy with that one.” He asked. Newt looked between him and the toy before the bravado slipped.

“You know I will. Would you prefer to stop? Or use another toy?”

Graves snorted in reply.

“I trust you. And I believe you can get another orgasm out of me with that. Just, it’s okay to take your time and be the tease I know you love being. Get counting Scamander.”

“Well,” Newt giggled, all seriousness melting from his face into the crinkles of a smile, “that was one.”

With more care than necessary he slicked up the toy and placed it gently against Graves’ hole.

“You ready?”

Graves took a more physical approach to replying and pushed back onto the toy until it breached him. He groaned at the feeling, fairly certain that if he hadn’t just come so hard not 15 minutes ago he would probably have hit his own chin with his release just now. Behind him Newt stilled, one hand on the small of his back, other just holding the toy, not pushing. When Graves began to wriggle a little, seeking more Newt gently eased a little more of the toy in. It was a slow, gentle pressure before Newt would ease off, pull out a little and start again. He froze again when Graves let out a low moan and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Keep going, please.” Graves begged. After a moment’s hesitation Newt pushed down a little again, Graves was hard and slow drips of precum dribbled from the tip of his cock. Gingerly Newt reached for him but once his fingers brushed gently along the shaft Graves groaned and stilled.

“Not yet.” He gasped and Newt withdrew. A bit more pressure had the toy sink a little further in, Newt didn’t bother thinking about how much Graves had already taken. Instead he focused on the slight shake of Grave’s thighs as he fought to hold himself together and stave off another orgasm. It was a heady thought, to have the powerful older man in such thrall. With a gentle hand he eased the toy out until it was almost all the way out and Graves whined at the sensation. Newt watched how his hole tried to cling to the toy, desperate to be filled. Quicker than before he pushed it back in and Graves jerked at the sensation of so rapidly being filled. He’d taken probably two thirds of the toy and was now pushing back on it insistently. Softly Newt took one of his hands in his and guided it back to where the toy met his body.

“Feel how stretched you are. How full you are.” Newt let go of Graves’ hand and watched trembling fingers run along the toy and along his own stretched hole. There was a gleam in Newt’s eye as he took in the sight of Graves trying to grip the slick toy and push it none too gently deeper into himself with a broken off cry. The tremors that wracked his body were more pronounced and Newt sat back to watch the man fuck himself on the unrelenting length of the toy. In just the matter of moments Graves was stilling, quivers running through his muscles as his release quietly splashed onto the bed covers.

Immediately Newt was behind him, relieving his hand from holding the toy which was almost all the way in now. He started to pull it out but Graves whined, almost incoherently.

“Not yet. Please. Just. Work it in? And leave it?” Newt shrugged and gently eased the toy back. The last little bit he worked gently in and out, each push letting a little more of it disappear into Graves. The almost broken whine when the toy finally slipped all the way in and came to a rest had Newt petting Graves’ back and helping him lie down on his front, arms pillowing his head. It was only once Graves was lying down that Newt remembered the wet spot but it didn’t seem to register for Graves whose eyes had slipped shut, mouth working round sounds that never got beyond breathy little gasps. Newt watched and reached out, fingers petting over Graves’ back and smoothing through his hair. Blindly Graves reached for Newt’s hand and pulled it to his mouth, sucking on two fingers. Momentarily Newt stilled but let Graves take what he needed. It was an experience to see the usually so put together man look so needy and desperate.

For Graves it was so intense. One of his biggest toys nestled deep within him, filling him and putting pressure on things that felt so good that it was almost overwhelming. Newt, warm and gentle next to him grounded him and when he got his fingers in his mouth shivers ran down his spine. He felt so full, cradled lovingly from the inside. Newt’s free hand travelled up and down his back, and Graves wanted to beg him to never stop. Everything was too much, he pulled fingers from his mouth and turned his head into the crook of his arm, hips undulated torturously slowly against the bed and the toy shifted in him. The pleasure started like little waves that crested too soon, receding back into the shadows before coming back stronger with each beat of his heart. He was too full, it felt too good, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he squirmed against the tidal wave of pleasure that crashed through him and wouldn’t stop. Graves wasn’t sure if he’d sobbed out a cry of pleasure as he got dragged under, his whole body alight and his mind blanking white from it all.

Next to him Newt watched him fall apart, the little abortive thrusts against the sheets below him, the way his legs pushed down as he writhed. The tenseness that took over his body, a light tremble mounting into full on tremors. Finally Newt understood the term shaking apart. He watched as Graves came, his cock was still soft but it was leaking all over the bed. His whole face scrunched up before falling slack, lost to the world.

When his surroundings came back to Graves he was on his side, a small puddle of drool under his cheek, the bed sodden below him. Newt lay next to him with a soft expression, hands never stopping their trail up and down his arm.

“I think that was three.” Were his first words and Newt laughed at him.

“I think so too. That may be enough for today though. Need a hand?” Newt asked with a vague gesture. Too loose to do much Graves just nodded. He whined when Newt slowly eased the toy out of him, when fingers gently probed at his slack entrance to check for damage. Slowly Newt shuffled him over to the side of the bed from where he could shove the dirtied cover onto the floor and pull the blanket up around them. Arms wrapped around Graves and pulled him close to a warm, firm chest. Newt’s breath played along his neck, slow and strong. It grounded him, stopped him from floating away yet he couldn’t help the whine slip out when Newt shifted behind him and he thought he was going to be left alone in the big bed. A thumb rubbed at the hollow of his throat reassuringly.

“I’m not going anywhere. You just have a snooze and I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Gladly Graves followed the instructions as his eyes slipped shut and dreamless sleep claimed him.

The next morning when he woke up sore all over Newt was still curled protectively around him. Trying to shuffle quietly out of bed was a failure as Newt’s eyes opened as soon as he moved.

“Where you going?” Newt mumbled. Anger flared in Graves.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” He snapped and Newt sat bolt upright, fingers wrapping round Graves’ wrist.

“Nowhere then. Come lie back down.” Graves bristled at the idea but allowed Newt to bundle him down and much to his surprise all but lie on top of him. Fingers rubbed his scalp before creeping down to dig into the muscles of his neck. He’d never realised how much he’d tensed up.

“What are you doing?” Graves groused.

“I’d read about this. Just relax.”

“You’d read about it?”

“I like to do my research before jumping into something. Now be quiet unless you want to tell me how you’re feeling.”

Graves stayed silent. The persistent fingers did feel nice and slowly he felt the tension slip out of him. His lover must have noticed something too as he began to lay soft kisses first all over his face, on his forehead, cheeks, chin and even the tip of his nose before claiming his lips. When Newt slid lower down, mouth leaving kisses and light bites across his chest and stomach Graves’ interest stirred. Still Newt’s fingers tickled and massaged down his sides, across his abdomen followed by a warm mouth. Firm fingers turned to kneading hands on his thighs but Newt wouldn’t touch his cock which was slowly filling out with interest. At least he didn’t touch it until Graves’ own fingers carded through his hair and gently tugged him closer in encouragement.

Rather than take him in his mouth like usual Newt spent time trailing kisses up the side of his length, licking patterns along it and drawing things out for Graves. There was no telling what he was going to do next and eventually Graves stopped trying to predict, opting to lie back and enjoy it instead. A hand disappeared from his thigh the same time Newt’s mouth left his straining cock. The moment Newt’s lips returned around him, spit slicked fingers grazed over his hole. He was still loose from the previous night but he didn’t want to be filled, didn’t want anything in him at the moment so he whined. The fingers didn’t leave, continued their rubbing but they never pressed in no matter how easy it would have been.

Newt’s mouth ghosted over the tip of his cock before sliding down in a smooth glide. Breath left Graves in a giant gush as though his strings had been cut. He rejoiced in the warmth and wetness coupled with the fingers slowly massaging his entrance. It wasn’t his intention to cut things short but all too soon the tell-tale swirls of pleasure had him tightening up before falling back onto the bed and letting Newt guide him through the aftershocks.

Once spent and carefully cleaned up Graves was rolled onto his side and Newt once more curled up behind him.

“Snooze a little more love, you might find it helps.” Grumbling Graves nodded his assent with every intention of slipping out of the bed once Newt’s breathing had evened out. He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep quicker than even Newt had anticipated.

When he finally woke up again Newt was curled into his chest a book precariously balanced along Graves’ ribs. Something must have alerted Newt to his waking as the book was immediately tucked away and Newt’s warm smile helped wake him further.

“How are you feeling?”

Graves took a moment to ponder before he stretched. The not quite pain of an intense play session burned through his body and he grinned satisfied.

“Magical.” Newt rolled his eyes at the poor pun, especially when a cup of coffee floated onto the nightstand next to the bed. However he dutifully shuffled away and let Graves sit up to have his coffee. After so long together he knew not to get between man and coffee, especially not first thing in the morning.

It took over a week for Graves to start feeling like he wanted to be filled again. Yet he wasn’t sure how to bring it up with Newt. Before they’d started dating he’d probably get a chance once a week if that to play with his bigger toys, otherwise he’d get himself off in the shower with one of his comparatively smaller ones. With Newt in the picture though he felt almost rude to consider pleasuring himself without Newt there but at the same time he was worried about Newt’s reactions. So far he’d had no indication that Newt was opposed to his preferences but Graves still doubted himself and the relationship.

They were sat down for dinner one evening, Graves had cooked for a change when Newt, not glancing up from his plate spoke up.

“I’ve heard rumours of a plant. Which may interest you.”

Graves tried to hold back on a snort, he never had much interest in botany and he very much doubted that was about to change. However Newt seemed undeterred by his lack of overwhelmingly positive response.

“It is said it feeds on sexual frustration and harvests its needs from those unfortunate enough to get in its way. Or fortunate enough if you ask those who had been captured by it.”

“How would that interest me?” Graves asked. “Is it a threat to security that needs to be eliminated?”

“Hardly.” Newt gave him a flat stare. “It is a tentacled semi-sentient plant. I heard it’s a very considerate lover all things considered.”

Silence filled the room as the two men stared at each other.

“You mean-” Graves began.

“Just mull it over. Let me know if you’re interested.” Newt cut in. That evening they went to bed but Graves couldn’t fall asleep as easily as he usually did. Instead his mind kept straying to a considerate, tentacle laden lover. When sleep finally sought him out, his dreams were not much better, images of Newt with tentacles rather than arms filled his mind. For the first time in a long while he woke up hard.

He still left it a few days before he brought the subject up again with Newt. There were questions to be answered, worries to be allayed and tentative plans to be dreamt up. Despite his best efforts Newt didn’t seem to take his hints at wishing to talk about the subject again. No amount of pointed staring, wishing Newt to just pick up on his thoughts nor even the subtlest of hints worked. He sat by their potted plant, occasionally pruning and watering it for over half an hour but Newt just didn’t seem to notice. Eventually Graves’ patience ran thin and he shored up enough courage to approach the matter head on.

“Want to tell me more about this plant then?” he bit out. Thankfully Newt didn’t make him suffer any more by playing dumb.

“What do you want to know about it?”

“Everything. Where, when, how?” Graves said.

“Well, it’s on the outskirts of the city in an abandoned church which has been made unplottable. The when is up to you but as I said it does feed of sexual frustration so the longer you leave it off the better. As for the how, I thought you were fairly familiar with the process of this kind of thing already. But to give you an idea, it has several tentacles, some it will use to restrain its victim while other tentacles probe and tease until climax. Once that’s been achieved the victim is set free.”

“Okay.” Graves let out a breath.

“Okay as in you want to try it?” Newt looked excited. “I’ve never seen one of them in full harvest, just second or even third-hand stories. It will be fascinating to watch.”

Despite himself Graves glanced down at the table in front of him before looking back up.

“You mean, you’d watch?”

“Unless you didn’t want me to?” Newt back pedalled and tried to keep his disappointment from showing.

“I think I’d rather enjoy you watching actually.” Graves admitted with a shy smile. Newt’s grin was radiant and mischievous.

“Just me? Or would you like it if others saw how well you take cock? After seeing you like that people might even say you were born to take it.” Newt’s sly smile had Graves interested. His cock stirred at the thought of being watched as he was helpless to stop a plant stuffing him full.

“Anyone. But you especially.” He eventually replied.

“I’ll be sure to bear that in mind. When did you want to go visit the plant?”

“At the weekend?” Graves asked almost hopefully and Newt all but laughed.

“I love your enthusiasm. But I think I mentioned that the plant feeds off sexual frustration. So, what’s the longest you’ve gone without an orgasm in the last three years?”

Graves let out a huff of breath as he tried to think back.

“A week maybe?”

“Okay. So, when we approach the plant we need to be certain you’ll be the biggest draw. Therefore, let’s say two weeks from today we’ll go visit it. In the meantime no touching yourself, no getting off. Even in your sleep. I may have something that will help you with that actually.” Without breaking eye contact Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and silver. As soon as Graves caught a glimpse of it he gulped. A cock cage. He’d played around with on many years ago, enjoying the restrictiveness of it, a grounding reminder when things at work got so hectic they threatened to sweep him away. It had been the most delicious of tortures.

“You know what this is?” Newt asked as he took note of Graves’ eyes fixed on the item in his hand. The enthusiastic nod he got in reply had him grinning all over again. “Want me to put in on now?”

Another nod but this time it wasn’t enough for Newt. He needed to hear it from Graves loud and clear before he did anything more.

“Yes. Yes please.” Graves licked his lips. Newt stood and approached him. Gracefully he sank to his knees in front of Graves and set the cock cage to the side while he undid Graves’ belt and trousers.

“Just because you’ve agreed to it now doesn’t mean you can’t pull out of it at any point. Just say the word and it comes off. Is that clear?” he asked, Graves’ cock warm in his hand.

“Crystal clear.” Graves growled low in his throat. The next thing he knew cold metal encircled his cock, a lock clicked smoothly into place behind his balls. Part of him wanted to groan as it felt so restrictive already, then again he was aroused by the sight of Newt on his knees in front of him and the thoughts of what they were going to be doing in a few weeks.

“Now, this should stop you from getting hard but it doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.” There was a wicked gleam in Newt’s eye and Graves knew then and there that the next two weeks were going to be the best torture imaginable.

He was absolutely right. Newt seemed to take great delight in taking him apart only to deny him the last little push over the edge. His cock would strain against the unforgiving metal of its cage as Newt fucked him both with toys and his dick. Perhaps it was the times when Newt had him spread out under him, Graves’ legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him deeper in, fingers wound together by his head that were the worst. He got a front row showing to Newt getting lost in pleasure while he was once again left teetering on the precipice without the blessed relief from all the teasing. It was a torture of the most delicious kind as he got to watch Newt fall apart repeatedly yet he never got to join him. The two weeks passed agonisingly slowly, the cock cage an almost cruel reminder during the day of Newt and the filthy whispers or promises that would be murmured in his ear before he left for the office.

Their two weeks were almost up. It was the Friday before when Newt woke him up earlier with a mysterious mutter. Before Graves was fully awake Newt had him on his front, knees tucked under him and caged cock hanging heavy between his legs.

“You’ll appreciate this later.” Newt said, hands kneading his buttocks firmly. Remnants of sleep quickly left Graves’ tired mind as slick fingers probed at his hole. Newt didn’t waste any time, three fingers pushed insistently in and Graves spread his legs a little more to help ease them deeper in. It felt different to the teasing of the last few weeks though, much more focussed on the stretching and making him take as much as possible rather than winding him up until he could barely gasp out pleas much less string together a sentence. For the first time Newt’s kisses left possessive little red and purple bruises behind on his neck and back.

“Not jealous of some plant are you?” Graves bit out as Newt let a fourth finger slide in a bit quicker than he was accustomed to.

“Me? Jealous? Never. I just need to make sure it’s obvious you’re spoken for.” Any witty answer Graves might have had on the top of his tongues is lost as Newt’s knuckles catch on his rim and push past the slight resistance. He can’t help it and he clenches down on the wrist in his, a whine leaving his lips when Newt pulls out and shoves back in again. The cock cage feels tight and heavy, pulling him down and restricting him in an infuriating way. Newt’s fist draws the harshest gasps out of him, his throat burns with each breath and when more fingers skirt around his stretched hole he growls.

“Quit your teasing Scamander or I sear I’m tearing this cage off and riding your fist until I can’t even remember my own name anymore.”

“As far as threats go that’s not a very good one.” Newt quipped, a finger pushing in next to his fist and Graves whined his head dropped down onto his arms as he pushed back for more. Another finger worked its way in along the bottom of Newt’s arm and Graves pushed back on it trying to chase the pleasure. But Newt was keeping clear of his prostate, not even giving him the benefit of some pleasure. Not that Newt had done it before but at least he’d occasionally pass over his prostate and make him groan in appreciation but now he was painfully carefully avoiding it. Without any warning Newt pulled out and wiped the slick off his arm.

“You’ll appreciate that later.” Newt grinned and left Graves to get changed. Out of spite his fingers slipped through the slick Newt had left smeared on him and pushed four fingers in to at least relieve a bit of tension.

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Newt’s head popped around the door cheerfully. Graves snarled at him but got dressed. He only had to wait until the next day for the cage to come off. Once it was off and he had Newt to himself again Graves promised to tease the man back just as much as he’d had to put up with over the last two weeks.

They were almost late into the office that morning. Graves more surly than ever as he strode across the room while Newt trailed behind him doing the worst impression of someone trying to be secretive and sneaking through without drawing attention. Of course the aurors noticed such suspicious behaviour but Graves wasn’t feeling so benevolent as to help Newt out of whatever stupidity he’d embroiled himself in. His office door closed behind him and Graves all but throws himself into his chair in a bid to forget about his frustrations. Outside Tina corners Newt.

“Okay, spill. What’s going on?” she grabs his elbow to stop him from sneaking away.

“Nothing.” Newt says and stares at the floor.

“So much nothing that you’re trying to sneak around in the aurors’ offices Newt. Graves looks tense enough that nobody wants to piss him off and now you’re skulking around. So I ask again, what’s going on?” Tina sounded furious and Newt fought hard to look innocent rather than triumphant.

“I found reports of a creature that he and I are going to investigate today. It might be dangerous but he didn’t want to endanger anyone else.” Newt mumbled, eyes not quite meeting Tina’s. He was the picture of defeat in admitting their secret plan.

“Wait, you and Graves were going to go an investigate reports of a dangerous creature together? With no backup?” Tina wasn’t shrieking but it was a close call. “Are you out of your mind? Is Graves out of his mind? Never mind. Give me 20 minutes to assemble a proper team and then we’ll go together.”

She turned without waiting for his reply and Newt finally let out a smirk. People were so easy to manipulate at times. He watched Tine storm away before continuing his way into Graves’s office. Despite knowing better he opened the door without knocking and smirked at the sight of a frustrated Graves sitting behind his desk flushes and flustered.

“How’s your day looking?” he asked innocently.

“My secretary has cocked up. Nothing in my diary for this afternoon and my morning is looking pretty sparse too. No doubt when I want to leave for lunch something will crash land on my desk for urgent review. I hate days like this.” He groused.

“Allow me to help?” Newt rumbled as he approached Graves. One hand rested on his shoulder while the other began to snake down his chest, rubbing as it moved lower. Newt crouched down, eyes focussed on undoing the zip under his hand. He was almost in, fingers brushing against the warmed metal of the cage when there was a knock on the door. Immediately he sprang back and took a seat on the other side of the desk before the door swung open to reveal Tina and a handful of aurors behind her. Graves scowled at her.

“Sir, we cannot let you investigate the reports of a dangerous creature without proper backup. We’re ready to leave now if you wish. I saw your schedule was suspiciously empty for today so I assume you’re ready to go now?”

Graves did his best impression of a fish out of water before eyes found Newts. With his back to Tina Newt allowed himself a satisfied smirk and a subtle nod.

“Thank you for your concern Goldstein but I’m sure-”

“Your presence will be very much appreciated, we were just about to head out.” Newt cut in and Graves gave him a wide eyed look. Tina and her team turned and filtered out while Graves quickly and wandlessly pulled his flies up.

“I guess we’ll just have to leave the cage on for now.” Newt muttered before ushering Graves out of his office to the apparition point. To his surprise Graves didn’t put up much resistance until they were with the team again.

“You sure this is necessary?” he muttered to Newt, uncharacteristically hiding from his subordinates and suddenly fully aware of the implications. The cock cage felt tight and heavy around him as his dick tried to fill out despite his misgivings.

“Say the word and we’ll go somewhere else. Do you not want them to see? Have you changed your mind?” Newt turned them away from everyone for their little chat. Arousal stirred deep in Graves despite his misgivings. Instead of replying he pushed past Newt to his newly assembled team.

“Let’s go, Mr. Scamander knows the way.”

They landed on the outskirts of a dilapidated old church. The setting gave Graves goose bumps – his knowledge of what was going to happen would surmount to the desecration of the settings. A hand landed on his elbow.

“Relax,” Newt said, “it’s on the edge of the garden. Not in the church. You’ll be fine. Now, you need to be up front, stick to the wall on the right. See the red rose bush up ahead? Just past that, vines will probably wrap around your legs first. Don’t panic, just enjoy. And do try to put on a bit of a show of resistance, you don’t want to make it obvious why we came here, do you?”

Graves nodded, excitement thrummed through him. Just as he turned to follow Newt’s directions a hand grabbed his elbow again.

“Leave your coat with me. I don’t think a semi-sentient plant cares much about taking clothes off nicely.”

Coat safely deposited in Newt’s arms (and some funny looks ignored) Graves led the way up along the wall. They walked past the rose bush when Tina suddenly yelped. The ground around them slithered with tentacles feeling their way through the fallen leaves. They were weaving through the dirt, vines flicking to touch ankles to much screaming. From the back of the group Newt was pleased to see Graves trying to jump round vines as much as everybody else, the only problem was that he had far more of them trying to wrap round his legs than anybody else. A few vines wrapped around Newt’s ankle before he had a chance to step clear of them but as he watched they unfurled as larger vines enveloped Graves in a firm grip and lifted him up high.

“Director!” Tina shouted, wand drawn. Newt hurried to catch up with the group.

“Stand down. You’ll only hurt him if you cast any spells.” He ordered and watched as the vines began to tear the shirt from Graves without a care for manners. It rained buttons on them.

“Goldstein, do something! What’s this bloody thing doing?” Graves hollered and Newt had to stifle a laugh. He never thought Graves had it in him to act so outraged. “Make it stop. Whatever it is doing. Just stop it!”

Tina gripped her wand and looked at Newt.

“We’ve got to do something.” She cried and the others around her nodded in agreement. Newt hummed and looked at Graves for show.

“Well, the best thing to do is wait it out really. I’ve heard of these plants before. It will not harm the director. Merely, hm, how should I put this? It feeds of sexual frustration. So it will harvest its fill and let him go. But if we try to harm it? It may well retaliate and that won’t end well for anyone.” He shrugged and spread the coat on his arm out on the ground to settle down. The others watched as he drew a notebook and quill from a pocket.

“You mean we should leave him?” Tina looked incredulous.

“Does he look like he’s in any pain?” Newt gestured up at Graves who was clad in only the ragged remnants of his trousers, union suit in shreds around his torso and sock garter visible for all to see. “No. So if you could all just settle down and wait it out quietly it would be great. I’ve not seen the harvest period of such a plant before and would like to take as many notes as possible.”

Much to his surprise the aurors slowly settled down, backs carefully turned to Graves and what was happening to him. Slowly Newt grinned into his fist, they all looked so scandalised yet every now and then one of them would look over their shoulder under the pretence  of checking on Graves’ wellbeing. Because he was feeling kind Newt decided not to call them out on the subtle adjustment to crotches he witnessed.

In the clutches of the plant Graves was torn between humiliation and wanting to beg the plant to just get on with hit already. The vines tore his clothes away carelessly and part of him was grateful to Newt for saving his coat. His thoughts became less coherent once the vines had torn his clothes away, leaving him in just his socks and the cock cage. Graves had a moment of shame and embarrassment flush through him when he caught Newt’s eye. It was quickly washed away when a thicker vine, pulsing with some kind of slick ran up his thighs and closer to his hole.

“The plant seems to have some kind of lubricating tentacle especially for preparation.” Newt mused as he jotted down notes. He pretended not to notice a couple of the aurors twisting round to have a look before flushing and whipping heads back away from the scene. There was no way they hadn’t seen the cock cage glistening silver in the light.

There was no room for shame in Graves. The slippery vine had slithered fist around his waist before trailing down between his legs. It left a trail of tingling goose bumps where it weaved its way. The blunt tip was carefully running up and down the cleft of his arse, gently seeking a way it. Finally the tip caught and it pushed in. Graves was all too grateful for Newt’s stretching in the morning, the vine easily the width of four fingers. It wormed its way in deeper and he couldn’t help the moan that pushed its way past his lips.

“I wonder if the slick the plant produces has similar properties to a mild aphrodisiac.” Newt wondered out loud. The aurors around him shifted uncomfortably. Meanwhile the vine pressed deeper into Graves, pulsing and wiggling as it spread the slick in him. The cock cage was maddening him, it was tight and almost cold as it bit into his straining dick. Before it became too much the slicked vine slipped from his hole and Graves whined.

“Interesting. The lubrication vine is the thickest of the sexual organs it would seem. All other thick vines are used to restrain the victim, one round each leg, curling upwards and coming to a rest mid-thigh. Another two around the arms but the tips resting on collar bones or just shy of the throat.” Newt observed and the aurors once again twisted to look. “You know, I don’t think Director Graves would mind if you turned to look if you wanted to. Otherwise you’re free to apparate away.”

A few aurors glanced at him shame faced. Tina turned first, her cheeks aflame with shame but eyes constantly flickering up to Graves writhing in his restraints. Only one auror left and Newt shrugged. Their loss. A series of slimmer vines were petting their way across Graves’ chest as he heaved in breaths. Behind him a thicker vine reared up and draped over his shoulder. It seemed to wait a moment when Graves took a breath and plunged into his mouth. The startled, muffled yelp drew the eyes of the aurors and they watched as one as the vine settled deep in Graves’ mouth.

The plant seemed to be aware of the audience as it easily flipped Graves round in the air, his backside presented to them shiny with slick. Nobody realised that some of it was from Newt’s earlier ministrations and Newt was quietly pleased. They sat and stared as a narrow vine slithered up Graves’ leg and tapped over his hole with a small smack. Graves thrashed in his confines at the sudden sting which was repeated until he was a writhing, moaning mess. Spit trickled down his chin where the plant had gagged him. As the vine pushed in he keened. It wasn’t enough, a small thin tendril teasing along inside him, stroking him in a maddeningly slow pace. He wanted more, he’d been promised more by Newt and he was growing impatient. So lost in his head, Graves almost missed the second vine pressing in. They worked in an out of him in tandem, always keeping him a little full, the stretch barely noticeable. A third one joined in and Graves finally began to feel full. It wasn’t quite the stretch he had wanted yet but it was enough to get his interest going.

“As the plant feeds on sexual frustration I wonder what it will do about the cock cage.” Newt chirped, drawing all gazes to the offending object. “As far as I know it will harvest the frustration but it also takes the energy of an orgasm after the build-up it generates.”

It seemed that the plant was happy to ignore the cock cage for the time being. A fourth tentacle pushed in along the other three and Graves’ chest heaved. The vines worked independently, pushing and pulling as they stretched him. When a fifth tentacle ran inquisitively along his stretched him Graves moaned. He wanted to be stuffed full, the feeling of the vines competing to fill him deeper was a maddening desire. To his delight after a few more teasing circles the fifth vine started to push it. The stretch to accommodate it almost burned and Graves whined around the tentacle in his mouth. There was no way to predict the movements of the tentacles, sometimes they worked counter rhythm while in moments the five of them thrust into his as one, testing his limits. Graves’ thighs began to shake, his cock despite being restrained was leaking, pearly drops splashed to the ground below him. He could feel the tendrils of an orgasm fighting to reach through him but the pressure wasn’t quite enough to get him off, not without freedom for his cock at any rate.

A thin, almost newly formed vine crept up his thigh, tickling as it went. More tentacles caressed his bare skin, leaving delicious trails of burning desire across his chest and back. The tendril of vine circled around his cock, just under where the cock cage sat.

“I do believe the plant has figured out a solution.” Newt’s voice cut through the almost hypnotic haze. The aurors watched as the small vine curled around Graves’ cock before slithering through the lock of the cage and crushing it. The cock cage fell away and Graves gasped in relief. The five tentacles picked up the pace in him, thrusting erratically. At the angle the plant help Graves at the aurors and Newt had perfect view of it, the way he was stretched wide around the tentacles, the slick still dripping from him as his body clung to the vines. His hole was already puffy from over use at the edges and as the watched the vines suddenly all pulled out and Graves howled at the loss. His hole was slow to close up after being so thoroughly filled. He writhed in his restraints but all he achieved was the plant flipping him to face the aurors again. Graves was covered with a sheen of sweat, hair mussed up, lips red and stretched around the vine which was gently thrusting into his mouth.

Newt was the first to figure out why the plant had flipped Graves again. The small vine wrapped around the base of his cock had lengthened. Without the cock cage to keep him from getting hard Graves’ cock jutted out, a deep red in sharp contrast with the green of the tendril. They watched as the vine tightened its hold round Graves, the tip of it petting along his length until it got to the tip of his cock. Once there it stopped, curled around just under the head of it, the tip shiny with slick as it stroked over the sensitive parts and made Graves all but choke in pleasure. The slim tip stroked over Graves’ slit and that’s when realisation struck for Graves. He tried to buck away from the vine to no avail. Slowly, almost torturously the vine dipped into his slit. As it slithered in the five vines returned, woven into one thick knot. They pushed into Graves’ body with force that had the man scream as his muscles locked. The slim vine seemed to thicken a little as it pushed into his cock which pulse around it.

“Interesting. I didn’t think the plant would be interested in multiple orgasms. Perhaps rumours had been shying away from the truth.” Newt jotted something else down. Tina glanced over at his sheet and almost blushed. Sheets of paper were filled with notes and pictures. Some of them whole body sketches of the vines wrapped around Graves’ body while others were snapshots of his hole wrapped around the tentacles or the thin vine pushing into his newly freed cock.

In the air Graves slumped, the tentacle in his mouth slipped out to let him heave in huge shuddering gasps of air. There was no relenting though, the plant was still hungry and all too soon the woven vines began the shallowly thrust into Graves. The man mewled at the sensation, his hole clenched spasmodically around it as he shivered with the aftershocks of an orgasm. His cock was still hard, come seeping out round the vine which kept him stuffed full. All the vines undulated in him, causing him to writhe in his bonds. There was no mercy as the slick vine from beginning slithered round the woven ones.

Newt watched with interest as the weave of the vines loosened and created a gap in the centre for the lubricated tentacle to squeeze in. Graves was beyond moans, his eyes had fluttered closed as he got lost in the feeling of the sixth vine pressing into him, forcing the other ones to spread and stretch him. His head fell forwards and he pried his eyes open to see the small vine in his dick pulse and slither, the gentle movements stroking him in places he’d never thought to try. A small movement caught his eye, as he watched he could see a small bump move along his abdomen as the plant thrust. He’d seen that happen once before when he rode one of his toys and the idea of being filled so much that he could actually see it had been a maddeningly heady thought.

Slick trickled down his thigh where the vine oozed into him. It left warm stick trails down his thighs and before he could wish it a tentacle slithered through it before resting on his lips. Grateful to have something in his mouth Graves took in as much as he could. His breathing came in short sharp bursts and he could feel the coils of an orgasm building. The vines shoved deep into his and stilled. He wanted to whine but instead he all but choked on the vine that pushed against the back of his throat, his eyes teared up at the sensation yet his focus was pulled by the tentacle wriggling deeper into his dick. It was all too much, the woven vines expanded, stretched him while the lubricating tentacle poured more slick into him. The pressure of being filled was too much, the shudders of an orgasm pulsed through him in warning before the world whitened as everything was pulled from him. The vines around his limb loosened and let him curl in on himself as everything pulsed in time with his heartbeat, the pleasure a blinding white whine that blocked out everything else.

The plant gently lowered him onto the ground and the aurors watched transfixed as Graves lay on his side, eyes unfocussed and lost in the bliss of such a thorough molestation. Tentacles slowly withdrew from around Graves’ arms and legs, the last vine gave what could almost be seen as a caress to his cheek before receding back to wherever it came from. Nobody dared move.

“Nobody touch him.” Newt’s voice was low but easily heard. He got up, coat draped over his arm and quietly approached Graves. The coat was gently lowered over his quivering body and Newt murmured reassuringly to him. His subordinates watched almost entranced.

“Okay, show’s over. The plant isn’t dangerous in the least, thank you for accompanying us this morning. Now please return to work. I’ll take Director Graves home now.” Newt instructed and the aurors mechanically followed his instructions. They walked almost dazed a little way away before with one final glance at Newt crouched over Graves the apparated away. Kneeling on the ground Newt ran a hand through Graves’ hair, tucked the coat around him and muttered quiet encouragements to the man until his eyes blearily found Newt’s.

“All good?” Newt asked.

“Mhm.” Graves’ voice was hoarse.

“Let’s get you home then. If you’re good then we can come out here again next month when the plant will need to harvest again.”

“Next time,” Graves gritted out as Newt lifted him into his arms and prepared to apparate them home, “I get to watch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If after this you have lost your mind and want to come say hi on tumblr (or send help to fan my flaming cheeks) then I'm @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
